


A Peculiar Night With A Stranger

by TheLodgersEnthusiast (Morgan_Molliniere)



Series: Escapism [1]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gun Violence, I Tried, Illnesses, Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Monsters, Self-Indulgent, Sort of? - Freeform, Strangulation, Witchcraft, also frankenstein is a dumbass, i think that's the proper tag, mentions of a lady cut in half, very self-indulgent, well not really a lot of monsters just creature and a manananggal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Molliniere/pseuds/TheLodgersEnthusiast
Summary: In short, it was a crazy night. But to Dr. Grye, this was possibly not the craziest night he'd had. Hopefully.
Relationships: Dr. Frankenstein (The Glass Scientists) & Original Character(s)
Series: Escapism [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899346
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11





	1. Why Am I Going To Blackfog With A Stranger?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I come bearing fanfiction that once again has nothing to do with the other fanfictions that you were expecting. But hey, it's a fanfiction.
> 
> This one finally focuses on Frankenstein again, as well as another original character that I've probably introduced to you all twice over already. I just love him too much. And also - new original character?!
> 
> As a side note, this is also based on two fanfic ideas that I had, as well as an rp that I've done on the official TGS roleplay server, and just the appeal of Blackfog in general. Yes, this is a silly plot. Yes, I don't care.

Due to his friendship with Nicholas D. Bryson, this wasn't the first time William Grye had been to the Society for Arcane Sciences. This was, however, the first time that he had come there at night, to return a book that Bryson had lent him. He looked up at the front doors to the Society, and took a deep breath. Then he opened the door.

The main hall of the Society always managed to make him gape with wonder at the various mad science paraphernalia that had been placed there. He glanced about at everything, and then spotted Bryson exiting one of the rooms. Grye turned towards him, and called him.

“Oh, Grye!” Bryson said. “What brings you here on this fine night?”

“I just wanted to return this book to you,” Grye said, taking said book out of his coat. “I really couldn't put it down. Who knew science fiction was so good nowadays?”

Bryson laughed a bit. “It is indeed going to be a classic,” he said, taking it from Grye. “However, I can't stay to chat for long. I'm going to the Necromancer's Ball.”

“At the Blackfog Bazaar?”

“Indeed. Are you going, as well?”

“Well, no.” Grye shook his head. “Necromancy isn't really something I'm interested in.”

He rolled his eyes. “You should really try necromancy. How can you say you know everything about mad science otherwise?”

“I _do_ know things about necromancy. It's just not one of my interests.”

“You're a bore.”

Grye waved a hand. “Alright. Have fun, Bryson.”

Bryson waved to him as well, and then went on his way, towards the main hall. Grye sighed, and then looked about the foyer. He somehow wished he could see the building in its entirety, but he had only ever been here to visit Bryson and see how he was doing. Oh well. He had better get going.

He was about to go on his way as well when he saw someone crouched down behind one of the displays, looking this way and that way. He blinked, and then tilted his head. It was probably none of his business, but...

“Ma'am?” he asked.

She jumped, and then turned around to look at him. It was then that he noticed how odd she looked – her blonde hair was in a loose ponytail, and she was wearing a fur coat and trousers. Quite odd for someone living in London. She seemed to tense a little as she stared at him, and he cleared his throat.

“May I ask what you're doing there?” he asked.

“No, you may not.” She said bluntly in a German accent. She then shushed him, and then turned back to looking around the main hall. Some of the Lodgers of the Society walked around, but no one seemed to spot her. Strange. She then turned back to him.

“You are not one of the Lodgers,” she said.

“I'm...not,” he told her. “I'm only visiting.”

She nodded, before pushing her glasses up her nose. “I did not think anyone would want to visit this place.”

“Well, why not?” he asked. “This place is wonderful.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You think this place is wonderful?” Then she shook her head. “Whatever. I have to get out of here.”

“Uh...alright.” He nodded. “Are _you_ one of the Lodgers?”

“No.”

“Then what are you doing here?”

“Getting out.”

“Uh...”

She shushed him again. And then sprinted over to another display, hiding behind it as well. He watched her get closer and closer to the main door, before he put his hands in his pockets and walked over to her.

“Ma'am,” he said, “do you want me to take you to the door?”

She squinted at him. “...Will you?”

“I think I will,” he said. She seemed rather eccentric, not even being a Lodger and making a big deal out of going out, but he was willing to help her...he guessed.

She grinned a little. “Great.” She then stood straighter up. “Walk with me towards the front door.”

“...Alright.”

She then stood closely to him, and began walking towards the front door. He followed closely by, looking around. How was no one noticing them? It must've been some trick of a higher power, if he believed in such things.

Before he knew it, they exited the Society, and he closed the door behind them. In front of him, the woman stretched, and then took a deep breath. Then she scowled.

“Sickening air,” she said, before heading down the steps. He wondered what she meant by that, but supposed it was none of his business. He then walked down the stairs as well, and was about to walk away when he heard her voice.

“...Sir,” she said, a little curtly. “What was that place you mentioned to that Lodger? Something about a necromancer?”

He turned towards her again. “You were eavesdropping on us?”

“How could I not? You were standing right by my hiding place.”

“Right.”

“No, no, let's not stay here.” She grabbed his arm, and then began to walk in the direction that he was about to go. “Keep walking.”

He wondered why she was being so strange. Was she just a crazy old woman? Then again, he had no right to judge her. Some would say he was a crazy old man himself. So he kept walking with her, and they were a building past the Society until she spoke again.

“You aren't answering my question,” she said.

“Huh?” he asked. “Oh, right. The place I was mentioning was the Blackfog Bazaar. They're holding a Necromancer's Ball tonight.”

“Hmm.” She tapped her finger against her chin. He realized she was wearing gloves, too – not unusual, but combined with her fur coat and scarf, she was certainly overdressed. Not breaking her gait, she glanced up at him for a second.

“Have you been to this Blackfog Bazaar?” she asked.

“Yes, I–” He stopped. Suddenly he realized he shouldn't have said that. While mad science was a passion of his, Blackfog _was_ illegal. He glanced down at her, pausing.

She nudged him. “Keep walking!” she hissed.

“R-right,” Grye said. Suddenly he felt as if he was in a bad situation. But he guessed if she was being too troublesome, he could return her to the Society. They weren't that far away yet.

“You were saying you've been to this Blackfog,” she went on, as they turned a corner. “What is it, exactly?”

“Well,” he cleared his throat, before continuing, “it's a travelling bazaar where you can get all sorts of science contraband.”

“Science contraband? As in _mad_ science contraband?”

“What else?”

She began to grin, her glasses flashing eerily in the light of the full moon. He gulped.

“Take me there,” she commanded.

“What? You want to–?”

“That was not a question,” she told him. “I need you to take me there. Call a carriage or something.”

“If I call a carriage, and ask the driver to take us straight to Blackfog, they might refuse,” Grye told her. “If you want to go, we're walking. It's not even that far away.”

She seemed to consider it, before nodding. “Alright. I see. Then we are walking.”

He sighed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to help her out after all. But then again...this didn't seem too bad, if she wasn't supposed to be in the Society building in the first place. He looked down at her.

“Ma'am,” he said, “what's your name?”

“I do not need to tell you my name,” she said.

“Blackfog can be a dangerous place, ma'am,” he said. “I can take care of myself, but I'd like to make sure you're safe. And part of that means I have to know your name.”

“Being chivalrous, are we?” she asked. “You do not need to worry about me. I can take care of myself.”

“If you could, then you wouldn't have asked me for my help when you were leaving the Society.”

“I did not ask, you offered.”

“And you accepted.”

She huffed. “Whatever.”

“And besides...you were sneaking out, weren't you?” he asked. “You weren't supposed to be there, and didn't need to be seen. And you're walking quickly away so you won't be noticed."

She looked up at him again. And then she sighed. “Seems I was quite obvious,” she said. “Though you look as dumb as a rock.” Then she turned towards the path in front of them. “My name is...Victoria.”

“Victoria?” He chuckled. “As in the queen?”

“Why would you think I was named after a queen?”

He shrugged. Then he looked down at her. “My name is Dr. William Grye,” he said. “I'm pleased to meet you.”

“Sure you are,” she said sarcastically.

This...was going to be a long walk.

* * *

By the time they reached Blackfog, Grye was sure he could feel his old bones creaking. He certainly wasn't as fit as he used to be, and she seemed the same, looking quite out of breath. It was in the light of the Bazaar that he noticed she was quite pale.

“Are you alright, Miss Victoria?” he asked.

“I am fine,” she said, waving a hand. Then she straightened up. “So this is the Bazaar?”

“It would seem so,” he said.

They both walked inside for a little while, before she turned to him. “You really are not going to leave me alone, are you?”

“Not until you finish your business here, and I can take you home,” Grye said.

She huffed. “Who needs a home?”

“...You're homeless?”

“What? That is not what I was implying.”

“Oh, you poor thing,” he said, turning to face her, but still holding on to her sleeve. “You can stay with me when you're done here.”

She stared at him – he recognized it as an absolutely baffled expression. Then she cleared her throat, and the haughty look returned on her face. “Fine,” she said. “Just try not to cause any trouble for me.”

“I'll try not to,” he agreed.

And with that, the two of them headed into the Bazaar, looking around at everything. There were all manners of mad scientists, mad science enthusiasts, troublemakers, and simply interested parties gathered in Blackfog that night, and the whole scene was brightly lit. Victoria led the way as they walked through the various tents and stalls, looking around. Grye could swear he saw something shining in her eyes.

“This place is much better than the Society,” she commented. “All sorts of scientific contraband here, you say? This is the spirit of mad science that I am looking for!”

He tried to grin, following after her as fast as he could. “You really must love mad science, huh, Miss Victoria?”

She glanced at him. “I do not just _love_ mad science. It is my very soul, my very being!”

“Is that why you asked me to take you here?”

“Well–” she hesitated, her eyes darting away, “–yes.”

He continued to stare after her, even as she went on her way, and he held on to her sleeve. If he didn't know better, it would seem she was trying to shake him off. But he wouldn't allow that to happen – she already seemed to be getting out of breath again, and her pallor became even more obvious in this light.

They went deeper and deeper into Blackfog, until they reached a small tent in the middle of the crowd, and Victoria stopped at the entrance. She peeked inside, and Grye looked over her shoulder as well.

There was a woman standing behind a table, possibly the owner of the booth, looking over bottles filled with liquids and insects, various plants, and stones. The most striking thing about her was not these materials, or her clothing that was decidedly not very European, but instead the large bat wings that were protruding from her back. Victoria looked surprised, and Grye figured the same look was on his face as well.

She looked over her shoulder, and saw them in the entrance, before grinning – a large sharp-toothed grin. She turned at an unnatural degree – and Grye only had a second to realize her waist was not connected to any legs before she flew towards them.

“ _Kamusta?_ ” she asked as she flew into their faces.

Both he and Victoria flinched, and she cackled. Then she flew backwards a little. “I'm sorry, I always do that to potential customers. It's to see if they've got guts.”

“I think you will learn that I have plenty of guts to spare,” Victoria said, putting on a brave face.

“That's what I like to hear,” the woman said. (Actually, Grye wasn't sure at this point if she was a human woman.) “The name's Catalina Maningning. I'm Blackfog's resident _mangkukulam_. And resident _manananggal._ ”

“You're not from England, are you?” Grye asked.

“Always the first thing people ask me,” Catalina said. “I'm from the Philippine Islands.”

“You speak very good English,” he said.

“Thank you.” She grinned widely, and then looked at Victoria, whose eyes were on her waist – from which nothing else was below. She then put a hand to Victoria's chin, and raised it to her face.

“My eyes are up here,” she said.

“R-right,” Victoria said, clearly unnerved.

“Are you in search for spells?” she asked. “I can do it all – if someone is causing you harm, I can harm them right back! I can make you a love potion, I can even defend you from supernatural harm.”

Grye waved his hands. “Oh, we aren't here to–”

“Doctor, I think it's worth looking around a little,” Victoria said suddenly. He looked down at her, and she walked into the stall, looking around. Grye looked around, and then went inside after her.

The presence of smoke suddenly became known to him, and he squinted a little, trying to fan it away from his face. He suddenly didn't know what he was getting into, but he wasn't going to let Victoria do anything reckless. Even if he barely knew her. She just seemed like the type to do such a thing.

Catalina came in after them, and glided over to the table that she had been fussing over. She then turned towards them, folding her arms. “So, see anything you like?” she asked.

Victoria was glancing over the insects, and raised her eyebrows. “I am not interested in anything in particular, but I think this is all very interesting,” she said.

Grye looked around, and then his eyes fell on a book which was lying open on the table. It was full of words he couldn't read, and he tilted his head as he looked down at it. “What's that?” he asked, pointing down at it, and looking up at Catalina.

“That's my personal notebook of spells,” she said, flying over to him and putting a hand on it. “I'd say you've got an eye, though. That spell's for finding out who or what cursed you.”

“Heh, well,” Victoria said, “I've got a curse, I might say.”

“A curse?” She flew up to her. “What kind of curse?”

“It's more of a sickness than a curse, but–”

“You're sick?” Grye asked. “What are you doing here, then?!”

“I do not need to answer that,” Victoria said. “But yes, I am ill. Do you have any cure for that?”

“Hmm.” Catalina put a finger to her chin. She looked Victoria over as she continued, “First, we'll find out what ails you, whether it is the work of a curse or something else. Of course, lots of people find lots of explanations for an ailment, but I prefer to take the supernatural route.”

“I see,” Victoria said. “So what are you going to do?”

She returned to her table. “I'm going to light a few candles, and you're going to put your hands in a bowl of blessed water. I'm going to see what appears in the water when I say an oration for you.”

“Sounds straightforward enough,” Victoria said, raising her eyebrows.

Grye folded his arms, and then watched Catalina while she prepared the necessary things. He wondered if this was the right thing to do, if this was actually going to work, and if they were going to have to pay for this. But he decided to leave it for a while as he watched them do the procedure.

In the candlelight, as Victoria put her hands in the water, Catalina began to chant something – oddly enough, something that sounded like it was in Spanish. Grye watched curiously from a distance, until something began to appear in the water.

The three of them looked into the water, at something that had begun to appear above Victoria's hands, and she gasped. Catalina held her hands down. Grye watched for only a few seconds before he could see why.

Even in the dim candlelight, he could see that what had appeared on the water was the dark red bloom of blood.

“What...what does that mean?” Victoria asked.

“It looks as if you've been cursed by a higher power,” Catalina said. “And not only that. You've been cursed because you've blood on your hands.”

Victoria turned even paler than before. She seemed to freeze, before looking up at Catalina.

“That-that cannot be true,” she said. “I refuse to believe it.”

“Refuse to believe it if you will,” Catalina said, releasing her hands. “But the way I see it, you are being punished for your sins.”

Grye looked at Victoria, who lifted her hands out of the water. It was as if nothing happened – there was no blood there. She swallowed, and then a grin appeared on her face. And a laugh erupted from her, then another, and another.

“You are right,” she said. “I do not have to believe you if I do not want to. What did I even do this for? Right, the cure. What do I have to do to cure this, if I am indeed being cursed?”

“You'll have to make an offering to the gods. You've offended the gods themselves; not much I can do on my part,” Catalina said.

“Heh, right!” Victoria said. “Like I believe in gods or anything of the sort!” She then turned on her heel. “I'm leaving!”

“Sure, but you have to pay me first for my service,” Catalina said, deadpan.

Victoria seemed as if she was about to walk out of the tent anyway, when she froze on her way to the entrance. She lurched, and then something dripped out of her mouth.

Again, it was blood.

“Miss Victoria!” Grye rushed over to her. She stared down at the blood flowing out of her lips, and she gagged again – more blood came out. Catalina rushed over as well, and they both brought Victoria over to a chair.

“Are you alright?” Grye asked as they seated her. He brought out a handkerchief, and began to gently wipe the blood from her mouth.

“Ugh – of course I'm not fine,” she said. She watched him while he wiped the blood from her mouth, and she fell silent for a moment. Once he was done, he looked into her eyes for a moment, and he paused. That look in her eyes seemed like...terror.

Victoria then looked up at Catalina. “What – what was that? What did you do?”

“I didn't do anything,” Catalina said. “Is that your illness? It looks like a right bout of consumption.”

“It's not consumption,” Victoria insisted. “And I do not see why you two are fussing over me. I'm not that ill.”

“Right, and my lower half isn't severed from my body,” Catalina deadpanned. “Listen, make your offering, and everything will be alright. Just give up something that you think will please the gods.”

“Like there's anything that will please any god nowadays!”

Grye looked at Catalina. “I think I'll take her home now. Thank you for your help.”

“I appreciate it, though I'd appreciate it more if you paid up,” Catalina said.

“What?” Victoria asked, while Grye took out his wallet. “I am not done at Blackfog yet – I have to find certain ingredients.”

“Ingredients?” Grye asked, without turning towards her. He sorted out a bit of money, and gave it to Catalina. “What kind of ingredients?”

“For something that might cure me,” Victoria said.

“What am I, chopped liver?” Catalina asked.

“Listen, I think at this moment, the thing that will cure you is some bed rest,” Grye said, turning towards her. “Or at least, you should get yourself to rest. I noticed that you were really pale and out of breath the past hour.”

“So what?” Victoria asked. “It's nothing.”

Catalina flew forward, and pressed the back of her hand against Victoria's forehead. She then pulled her hand back, her eyebrows raised.

“You have a bad fever,” she said. “You must really have angered the gods.”

“Again with this talk–”

“You definitely need to rest!”

Victoria pushed Grye away, and then she stood up from the seat. “I can take care of myself!” she exclaimed.

“There's a stain on the ground that says otherwise,” Catalina said. “Ma'am, take your friend's advice, at least. If you don't do anything to rest, then you won't be able to take anyone's cures.”

“Hmph.” Victoria walked forward towards the opening of the tent, and then went outside. Grye and Catalina shared a look, and then he hurried after her.

* * *

When Grye exited the tent, Victoria was hurrying away in the direction of the shops. He spotted her, and then ran after her as fast as he could.

“Miss Victoria!” he called. “Miss Victoria!”

After a few seconds, he finally caught up to her, and he grabbed her shoulder. “There you are,” he said, turning her towards him. “Don't stray so far, you might get lost.”

She looked up at him, and then down at the hand on her shoulder. “Why do you insist on following me?” she asked.

“Isn't that what I'm supposed to do if I'm concerned about you?” he asked.

“...Concerned about me?”

“Yes.”

She put a hand to her head. Then she took a deep breath. “I must be having trouble processing this.”

“I think you're having trouble breathing,” Grye pointed out. “We really have to go. If you want, I'll get the ingredients for you tomorrow. Or an offering. Whichever one you want.”

She swayed a little, and he put both his hands on her shoulders. Her head lolled over. She put a hand to her mouth, and choked a bit, before swallowing. He hoped it wasn't another round of blood.

“Miss Victoria?”

She inhaled, and then exhaled. “...Fine,” she said. “I'll go with you."


	2. Why Are You Running? No, I Can Understand That...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein and Grye suddenly find themselves being pursued, and Grye learns the true identity of his companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter to the fanfiction!
> 
> Surprisingly less hijinks than I had planned, and certainly more drama...not to mention, half the size of the previous chapter...
> 
> I guess that's how it be!

“Fine,” Victoria said. “I'll go with you.”

“Alright, then,” Grye said, patting her shoulder. “Let's go.”

He was about to lead her away, when he noticed someone, a man wearing a tattered black cape, staring at them. Against his better judgement, he stared back, and that was when Victoria looked up at him.

“Huh? What is it?” she asked, before turning in the direction that she was looking at. Her eyes seemed to meet with the man's, judging by the look on his face. And the look on his face was pure shock.

“What – Frankenstein?!” he exclaimed.

“Frankenstein?” Grye asked.

“Time to go,” Victoria said, grabbing Grye's sleeve and pulling him away, into the crowd.

As the man called after them – Grye was sure he was calling after them, why else would that voice be getting closer and closer – Victoria weaved through the crowd, somehow managing to hold Grye's sleeve all throughout. He watched as her breathing grew more and more labored, but she didn't show any sign of slowing down. Or willingness to slow down.

“Of all the – how did he know?” she asked, seemingly to herself, as she passed a man selling homunculi.

“Know what?” Grye asked.

“Shut up,” she said quickly, and turned a corner. Grye followed after her, and she hid between two tents. He followed suit, and then looked down at her. But she was peeking out from behind the tent behind them. Her eyes darted around for a few minutes, before she sighed.

“I think I lost him,” she said.

“What was that?” Grye asked, and she looked up at him. “Why were you running from him?”

“It's a long story–”

A scream suddenly rang through the air. Victoria and Grye both looked up, and Grye was the one to peek out this time – the scream had come from his side. He looked left and right, and then gasped.

Towering at about eight feet was a large person with green skin and glowing yellow eyes, looking about the area. Lots of people stared at them, and some ran from them. It took Grye a moment of staring before realizing that Victoria was peeking out from over his shoulder, and he looked at her. She looked at him as well.

“...What are you looking at me for?”

“Is that for you too?”

“Why are you assuming that it's for me?”

“You seemed scared.”

“I'm not scared!” She gestured to the eight foot tall being in the midst of the crowd. “Who wouldn't be scared of that Creature?!”

She was about to say something more, however, when she saw something crawling on the tent beside them. Grye had a second to register that it was a shiny beetle before she flinched with a yelp. Then they both paused to stare at it.

It was made of...metal?

Grye was about to say that very thing when Victoria grabbed the metal beetle, and looked it over. “This is from the Society!” she exclaimed. “They must have tracked me here!”

“Tracked you here? From the Society?” Grye asked. “But didn't you say you weren't a Lodger – didn't you say you didn't have business there?”

“I did say I was not a Lodger. That second part, you made up all on your own.” She threw the beetle down on the ground, and crushed it under her heel. It made a very realistic crunch. “We have to go.”

“Go where?” Grye asked. “Miss Victoria – what's going on?”

“Do not ask so many questions, Dr. Grye!” Victoria hissed.

She then began to walk towards the opposite direction, only to freeze when she saw the man with the tattered cape at the other side, looking around. She cursed, and then she took a few steps back. Grye inhaled, and then pointed out the only route that he knew to take.

“Into the tent,” he said, pushing her towards the tent in front of them. She wasted no time, and crawled under the tarp, before he followed suit.

They must have dislodged a peg or two in the process, because in the second that the booth owner had noticed them crawling in from the side, the tent began to collapse around them, and they could only make it out to the exit before the whole tarp came crashing down.

Some people cursed and exclaimed various things, and Victoria and Grye looked behind them – at the tent, and then at the Creature, who had noticed the commotion and now saw them.

“Frankenstein!” they exclaimed.

“Shit. Shit!” Victoria took off running in the other direction.

“Miss Victoria!” Grye tried to follow after her.

Grye heard the sound of the Creature's footsteps coming towards them, and Victoria somehow managed to run even faster. He reasoned that it must have been the adrenaline. She turned a corner, and he was about to catch up with her when someone large came out from around the corner, and he bumped into them, getting knocked to the ground.

“Oh! Sorry, sir!” the large person said.

Grye absently nodded, before looking around. Victoria was nowhere to be found. He got up – and then someone grabbed him from behind, before lifting him up and turning him towards them. It was none other than the Creature.

“Before you deny it, I saw you running after my creator,” the Creature said in a serious tone. “I do not like being here. I would therefore appreciate it if you were as cooperative as possible.”

“I'll cooperate,” Grye said. “Just – I have no idea what's going on! Who's your creator?”

“You were with her.”

“Miss Victoria?”

“Victoria _Frankenstein_. Now tell me where she's going.”

Grye froze, though his hands were still at their place at his collar. “I'm – I'm sorry, Frankenstein?!”

Creature raised an eyebrow. “You didn't know?”

“No, I didn't!” Grye exclaimed. “I did bring her here, but – why are you searching for her, if you're her creation? Are you going to kill her?”

“Nothing of the sort,” Creature said, their fingers wrapping themselves around his neck. “But we are wasting time. Where is she going?”

“I don't know,” Grye said, his hands at the hand around his throat. He didn't know whether to believe the Creature or not, but he could only say those words. It wasn't a lie, anyway. “I swear, I don't know.”

The Creature narrowed their eyes. “Hm. You aren't just saying that to save her life, are you? I won't do anything to her.”

“You won't?”

“...You must have read the book. No wonder you don't believe me.”

“Creature!”

Both Grye and the Creature looked down at a woman in a green dress. She continued to call out, “I saw Frankenstein. She's near the hot air balloon display.”

“What?” Grye asked.

At that moment, Creature dropped Grye to the ground roughly, and he landed on bottom. He looked up as the Creature then followed the woman to what he guessed was the hot air balloon display, and he took a moment to catch his breath.

Oh no.

He had to find her.

* * *

“Miss Victoria!” Grye called through the crowd. “Miss Victoria!”

He was nearing the hot air balloon display, he could see it. Some of these hot air balloons looked unlike anything he had ever seen in his entire life – some of them looked like they were made out of strange glimmering fabrics, and others had wings on them. But he wasn't here for that. He had to find Victoria before the Creature did.

(And wrangle an explanation from her, too.)

He looked about for her, and he could slowly feel his stomach sinking as he saw no sign of her. He called out once more.

“Miss Victoria!”

No response.

He looked around, just as the Creature came around the corner. Once again, several people cowered and ran for cover as they came onto the scene, and Grye himself backed away near a display of a hot air balloon. He looked the hot air balloon over – and then noticed a head of blonde hair lying behind it. He gasped, and rushed over.

“Miss Victoria – there you are,” he said, bending down to prop up the collapsed Victoria. She groaned a little, and opened her eyes to look up at him.

“Dr. Grye...?” she asked, a little dazed.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

She held her head. “I was resting...I think I must have fainted.”

He shushed her, gently. “The Creature is looking for you. I don't know if they want to kill you – but we have to get out of here, somehow.”

She looked away. “No, _you_ have to get out of here. You've done enough.”

Grye looked around, and then looked up at the hot air balloon once more. A thought occurred to him. It was probably stupid, but it was a thought.

“Get in the basket,” he said.

“What?”

“I said, get in the basket.” He looked at her. “Trust me.”

Victoria stared at him, before turning around, and getting into the basket of the hot air balloon. As if by a magic switch, the fire in it began to ignite. She turned around at Grye, and was about to say something–

“Hey!”

The two of them looked up to see the man in the tattered cape standing in front of them. He started running forward. “Come back here!” he exclaimed.

“Frankenstein!” the Creature exclaimed from nearby. They started coming towards them as well.

Victoria looked back at Grye – but he needed no further prompting. He was beginning to cut the wires from the hot air balloon with a pocket knife. She looked over the basket at him. “Dr. Grye, what are you planning?!” she asked.

“What are you doing with my balloon?!” a third voice asked. Grye didn't look up, but he assumed it was the owner of the balloon. Nevertheless, the balloon started flying, the basket tilting in the air due to the ropes holding it down. Victoria leaned against the edge, yelping.

He cut the third to the last rope, and was about to get to the penultimate one when the man in the tattered cape caught up to him, and grabbed his wrist, causing his pocket knife to fall into the basket.

“What do you think you're doing with her?” the man asked. “Do you know what you're doing, Doctor?”

Grye tried to push him away. “I'm trying to help her!” he exclaimed.

He was so preoccupied with trying to keep the man away, and keeping an ear out for the Creature's footsteps, that he didn't notice the owner of the hot air balloon pull out a shotgun, and shoot at him.

The man seemed to notice, though, and dodged the shot – but Grye suddenly felt a white hot pain in his upper arm, and looked down at it. He had been grazed, and blood was starting to flow out of it. He winced, feeling sick.

“Frankenstein!” the Creature called, stretching out a hand to stop the balloon.

Grye heard the last two ropes snap – Victoria must have cut them – and then two arms grabbed him from under the shoulders, and with some effort, pulled him into the basket just as the hot air balloon took flight.

The hot air balloon flew over the Creature's head, over everyone's heads, higher and higher into the sky, and Victoria looked over the edge of the basket to ensure that. Grye got to his feet, a little wobbly, and began to adjust the flame level, before letting the wind carry them away from the Bazaar.

They had made it out.


	3. Why Are You Still So Stubborn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grye confronts Frankenstein about who she is and what she was doing outside the Society, and makes a decision on whether to help her or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably some medical inaccuracies in here, but I don't mind too much. i did try to research tourniquets and wounds effectively, though.

After a few seconds, Grye sank down into the basket, squeezing his eyes shut in pain as he clutched his injured arm. He felt a little dizzy, and the only thing more clear than that was the pain he felt. He took a few deep breaths...in, out...in, out...

Something moved beside him, and he opened an eye to see Victoria looking his wound over. “Keep applying pressure,” she said, pushing him down so he was lying down, before taking the knife and cutting his sleeve from his arm, and taking it off.

He did as he was told, being in too much pain to complain or ask what she was doing. She then grabbed his bow tie and untied it, before taking it from around his neck and wrapping it around the area above his graze. “Stay calm,” she told him, before holding up the pocket knife. “Where is the cover for this?”

He took its sheath out of his pocket, and she covered the knife with it, before using it to twist the tie around the area above the wound. Once it was tight enough, she secured it.

Once applying this tourniquet was finished, Grye focused on deep breaths, while Victoria looked his wound over. It had stopped bleeding. She sighed, and then took his sleeves, before wrapping them around his wound as a sort of makeshift bandage.

“We can worry about cleaning that later,” she said. “I guess you are lucky that the bullet only grazed you.”

He nodded, a little absently. Then he sat up with some effort, and looked up at her.

“Miss Victoria,” he said. Then he tried to laugh. “Victoria _Frankenstein_. Oh my God.”

Her eyebrows creased. “What about it?”

“You're Frankenstein?” he asked. “All this time I've been helping a person thought dead for thirty years?”

“...Are you a fan?”

He abruptly stopped laughing. “No.” He then tried to straighten up. “And now that I'm out of the heat of the moment...was the Creature really going to kill you?”

“You thought they were going to kill me?”

“That's why I tried to get you to escape!” he exclaimed. “Now, tell me, just what were you doing at the Society? What was that all about?”

She frowned – it was as if she were about to say something in anger. But she looked him over, and her eyes fell on his wound, before she took a deep breath, and exhaled.

“Before this, I was staying at the Society,” she admitted. “The Creature brought me there, for Dr. Henry Jekyll to treat my illness.”

“Did he?”

“Well...”

“...Oh, Lord,” Grye said, beginning to laugh again. “You had the cure to your illness in the Society?”

“I never said–”

“And you escaped to Blackfog to find your own cure?!” Grye went on. “The Creature was trying to help you – and I helped you escape!”

“Doctor–”

“And no wonder that woman said you had blood on your hands!” he exclaimed. “You're Frankenstein; of course there's blood on your hands!”

“Dr. Grye!”

She yelled loud enough that it caused him to shut up. She ran a hand through her hair, and then held up her hands.

“I was trying to find my own cure because I had problems with Dr. Jekyll,” she said. “I could not accept a cure from someone such as him.”

“Problems with Dr. Jekyll?” Grye asked. “I never would have expected him to be the type to cause problems for his patients.”

“He caused problems with this one,” she said. “And as a result, you cannot get me to regret going out tonight.” She then pressed her lips together, and looked at him. “However...I probably should not have dragged you into my mess.”

He stared at her. “...Well, I guess I can't be mad,” he said. “I offered to help you at every turn.”

A small grin appeared on her face. “And I accepted.”

He smiled as well. “I guess that's settled, then.”

She then looked away. “So...are you going to send me back to the Society?”

Grye pushed himself back onto his feet. “Well, I am considering it. What do you want me to do, though?”

Victoria crossed her arms. “What kind of a question is that? Of course I would rather die than go back to the Society.”

“They treated you that bad?” Grye asked looking over the edge of the basket.

He reached up to the burner, and adjusted the flames so that they decreased in intensity. She didn't respond for a few seconds; she must have been hesitating. “Well...” she said. “I would not say that they treated me so badly – but it does not matter. I do not want to return to the Society either way.”

“Is it about Dr. Jekyll?” he asked, before looking back down at the scenery below – they were beginning to descend. “Did you have a disagreement with your doctor?”

She huffed. “Well, I did. He and I differ in ideologies.”

“What kind of ideologies?”

“He seems to think that he can sanitize mad science and make it appealing to the rich so they can profit off of it.” She sighed. “As if I would let him do that to his Lodgers.”

He inhaled, and then turned around to look at her. “So you think that Jekyll is selling off the scientists in his Society to be the rich people's toys?”

She raised a finger. “Yes, exactly!”

“I don't believe that.”

“...Huh?”

“I mean,” he shrugged. “I think he means well. Trying to get money to keep the scientists and their projects afloat is a noble cause.”

She stared at him, before frowning. “Come on – he isn't even a real scientist. What does he know about what real scientists want and need?”

“Well, he's given them free lodgings, materials for them to continue their research with, and he's planning on raising money for their cause,” Grye said. “I don't know if that's what they want and need, but it's a start.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You are not a scientist either.”

“I am.”

“Look me in the eye and tell me you're a real scientist. After agreeing with Dr. Jekyll, honestly...”

“Alright.” He looked her in the eye. “I don't know about Dr. Jekyll, but I am a real scientist. I teach students biology at a university and I contributed my own research to the field.” He crossed his arms. “That good enough for you?”

“You don't even do mad science, either.”

“On the contrary, I know almost everything there is to know about mad science. I study mad science in my spare time and introduce it discreetly to people who want to learn about it.”

She gave him a look. “That's what's wrong with people like you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You try to introduce it to people by spoon-feeding it to them. Do you not know that the purpose of science is to make the populace quiver in terror and awe?”

“I...believe that's not what I was taught in school, no.”

“That's because they're trying to control you!” she exclaimed. “They're trying to make you like helpless little lambs, ready to do their bidding!”

He put his hands up. “I won't disagree that some politicians can be like that, but we can't assume the worst about our education system all the time.” He then sighed. “Listen, I think science can be used for the good of humankind. It's our destiny to progress towards a brighter future with the aid of science.”

“Your idea of a brighter future definitely differs with mine,” she said. “We can make it brighter by taking the fire of knowledge from the gods and using it to leave everyone else terrified of what we can do.”

“Prometheus did not steal fire from the gods to terrify man, Miss Victoria,” Grye told her. “He stole fire from the gods to help and uplift man. I read my Greek mythology.”

“Just because you have read it does not mean you understand it–”

“The same goes for you too.”

She stared at him, and then scoffed. “Ugh! I did not save you from those people at Blackfog just to have you lecture...” She stood up suddenly, then held her head, and winced. “Ah...”

He moved closer to her. “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine – don't touch me!” she said, trying to wave him off.

Grye took a step back, the concern still on his face. “I'm...sorry,” he said.

She glared at him, and he looked down, rubbing his bandaged arm a little. Then he turned towards the burner, and began to decrease the intensity of the fire even more.

The two of them were silent until the balloon fully descended, and then jolted as it hit the ground. The basket dragged against the road for a while, and then skidded to a stop. Then he extinguished the burner fully, and the balloon deflated.

Grye looked out at the street, and then got out of the basket, carefully so as not to hurt his injured arm. He then looked at Victoria, while she got out of the basket as well.

“Seems we're still in London,” he said. “But all the way in the East End.”

Victoria sighed, and then put her hands on her hips. “Well, what now?”

He sighed. “I'm not sure we'll get a carriage at this hour. This is much too far from my flat.”

“So, what will we do?” she asked.

“Well, I've still some money with me,” Grye said. “We could find an inn and stay there for the night.”

She crossed her arms. “I'll find a boat. And then I'm getting out of London.”

He turned towards her. “Right now? Are you crazy?”

“Not any more crazier than you, for getting me out of Blackfog in a stolen hot air balloon,” she said. “But now that you know who I am, I cannot allow you to bring me back to the Society."

“Miss Victoria–”

“No. I will not listen to another word you say.”

Grye looked down at his hands, and wrung them together. “I wasn't going to bring you back to the Society.”

She raised an eyebrow, and then turned towards him. “Pardon?”

“I thought you weren't listening,” Grye said. Then he looked back up at her, searching for a hint of annoyance in her face – he probably shouldn't have said that out loud.

“No, you – you are not going to bring me back to the Society?”

“No.” He swallowed, and then rubbed his bandaged arm a little again. “I mean...considering how adamant you are about not returning, I would assume that you want someone to side with you, at least.”

Victoria narrowed her eyes. “You are not just saying that to gain my trust, are you?”

“Of course not.”

“You're not trying to gain my favor?” she asked. “Even though you know who I am?”

“I don't care who you are, Miss Victoria.” He frowned a little. “I guess you're lucky I didn't know who you were at the start. I thought the Frankenstein in The Mad Galvanist was a damn idiot.”

“Excuse me?”

He looked away, and folded his arms. “Nothing. I...” He then pointed in another direction. “We should go there.”

She looked in that direction, and then huffed. “What makes you think it's a good idea?”

“What makes you think it isn't?”

She frowned at him. “Just because you helped me...doesn't mean...” She began to sway. “Mean...”

He gasped, and then moved forward to catch her before she collapsed to the ground. She put a hand to her head, and groaned.

“Are you alright, Miss Victoria?” he asked.

She only replied with a groan. He held her against his chest with his uninjured arm, and helped her to stand upright. “Come on, we're taking you somewhere safe.”

Victoria nodded – it seemed she didn't have the strength to argue further.

* * *

The two of them eventually made their way to an inn that looked more run down than most, and it being their first option, Grye naturally got the two of them inside.

When they were inside, the patrons looked up at them. Grye guessed that they must have looked like quite a sight – one of them weakly leaning against the other, and the other one with a ripped sleeve and a bandaged arm. But Grye tried to avoid looking back at them as he went to the counter, and asked for the innkeeper.

The innkeeper came, a stern-looking woman who looked quite surprised at the sight of them. She gave them a suspicious look. “You aren't here to cause any trouble, are you?” she asked.

“What? No,” Grye said. “Listen, my friend has a fever and I don't know how long she'll last. Give us a room, even just for tonight.”

She wrinkled her nose. “You aren't one of those mad scientist types, are you? Your friend looks eccentric, and you both smell strange. And you've been injured – not running from the police, I hope.”

“Please, just let us stay here for a night,” he pleaded. “I'll pay you any amount I can.”

Victoria looked like her consciousness was slowly fading, and she groaned again. The innkeeper gave them a once-over, and then sighed. “Follow me,” she said.

“Thank you,” Grye said.

He didn't notice Victoria crack open her eyes and look up at him once more.

The innkeeper led them up the stairs and up to the second floor, where there was a few doors in the hallway. She led them to the one at the end of the hallway, and took out a ring of keys before finding the one that unlocked the door, and then showed them inside.

It had only one bed – Grye instantly knew what the innkeeper was implying. But he wasn't going to argue. They had already had enough trouble in this situation as it were.

“I'll bring up a bowl of cold water and a cloth,” the innkeeper said. Then she gestured to his arm. “And some fresh bandages.”

He thanked her again, and then she went on her way while Grye half-carried Victoria into the room. He led her over to the bed, and then got her to lie down.

“You do not need to watch over me like I am a frail child,” Victoria managed to get out.

“Yes, I do,” Grye said. “You're sick, and I saw you vomit up blood tonight. So stay in the bed. Please.”

She stared at him, but didn't do anything else. He closed the door, and then pulled up a chair, before placing it near the side of the bed where she was lying. Then she closed her eyes again, and sighed.

Grye sat down on the chair, and then placed a hand on her forehead. She didn't seem any hotter than before – that was something, at least. Maybe the excitement of the night had gotten to her. He thought about it a bit, and wondered just what on earth this woman had gotten herself sick with.

Was it a curse, as Catalina had said?

Grye didn't believe in gods and all that, much like Victoria – but the blood on her hands did make sense. If anything from the book aside from the Creature was true at all...

And he remembered the terror in Victoria's eyes clearly.

A knock sounded on the door, and he got up to answer it. It was the innkeeper, with the promised materials. She brought them into the room, and put them down on the table beside the bed.

“It's alright, miss,” Grye said once she was done. “I'll do it from here. I'm a doctor.”

The innkeeper nodded, even as she still looked a little suspicious. “Well, if you need anything else, just ask.” Then she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Victoria opened her eyes again. “Are you really a medical doctor?”

“No,” Grye said. He took the cloth, and then dipped it in the bowl of cold water. “I was just worried that you might refuse treatment from her, like you did with Dr. jekyll.”

“Why do you think you're any different?” she asked, though her voice had lost its edge.

He tried to smile. “Because I helped you escape in a hot air balloon?” He laughed a bit, and then pulled the cloth out of the water, wringing it. Then he folded it, and put it onto her forehead. As he hoped, she didn't resist. Instead, she continued to stare at him tiredly.

Seeing that she was calm, Grye reached for the bandages, and sat down in the chair once more before placing it on the bed beside Victoria. Then he reached up to the fabric wrapped around his arm, and began to undo it.

“No, no.”

He looked up at Victoria in surprise – she had taken the cloth off her forehead, and was now sitting up so that she was looking at his wound.

“You need to be lying down,” he said.

“And you need help with those bandages,” she said. “What, did you expect you could wrap them around your arm yourself?”

“I...”

She took the makeshift bandage off of his wound carefully, and then put it aside. Then her hands moved up to the tourniquet, before loosening it.

Grye winced at the pain, but it seemed that the bleeding had stopped. He then watched as she quietly wrapped the fresh bandages around his wound, seemingly struggling to keep her eyes open. He wondered if he should tell her that he could take it from there – but he had a feeling she wouldn't allow him even if he asked.

Soon enough, she finished applying the bandage, and tied it up, before sighing and closing her eyes. He took a moment to look down at the bandage – it seemed pretty secure – before looking up at Victoria.

“Are you going to take off the coat and scarf?” he asked. “It seems to be doing you more harm than good.”

She opened her eyes again, and shook her head. “There's no need.”

“Your body temperature may only rise,” he said sternly. “Just take them off.”

Victoria frowned at him, but then moved to remove her scarf. “At least Dr. Jekyll didn't bother me about this,” she said, pulling it off her neck. Then she moved to take her coat off as well, and put her clothes to the side, and finally removed her gloves before adding that to the articles of clothing as well. Once that was done, Grye stood up to gently help her lie down on the bed, before getting the cold cloth and placing it on her forehead once more.

She looked up at him once more. He expected her to say something cutting, or at least rude. But instead, what came out of her mouth was, “...I do not understand. Why are you helping me?”

“Because...”

Why was he helping her?

“...Because I don't want you to feel scared,” he admitted.

Whether or not she thought that was a silly thing for him to say, she didn't voice it. Instead, she nodded absently, and closed her eyes, breathing gently.

“Thank you...my dear Henry...” she said absently. Then she seemed to drift off into sleep at last.

Once she finished talking, Grye lingered for a while above her, before sitting back down onto the chair. He had an idea about who she was talking about, but he wasn't going to ask her about it.

Truth be told, he wasn't expecting to meet the famous Frankenstein this night, much less be in a room in an inn with her while helping bring her fever down. He had just expected a quiet night at home, reading a book, preparing a lesson, or grading papers. (Well, luckily, the next day was one when he didn't have to come in to teach his students. So that was one more worry off his mind.)

And if he had been told he would meet Frankenstein that night, then he wouldn't have expected her to be like this, sick and in need of help that she kept refusing, to the extent that she would escape from the grasp of the Society and find her own cure.

And that hadn't gone well for her, either.

Well, that was both their expectations dashed to pieces.

In short, it was a crazy night. But to Dr. Grye, this was possibly not the craziest night he'd had.

Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> "Kamusta?" - "How do you do?/How are you?"
> 
> Mangkukulam - Tagalog word for "witch"
> 
> Manananggal - a Filipino mythical creature; a lady who splits herself from her legs and grows bat wings at night to feast


End file.
